


Team Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>now i think this story may be considered dub con at the beginning. so if you are triggered by that sort of thing, pls be careful. be safe guys :))</p><p>also this is not beta read like most of my one shots so i apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling issues</p>
    </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> now i think this story may be considered dub con at the beginning. so if you are triggered by that sort of thing, pls be careful. be safe guys :))
> 
> also this is not beta read like most of my one shots so i apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling issues

Ashton was pissed. In all sense of the word. He always had a chip on his shoulder, to be fair, but today was just falling down the drain for him. He'd gotten a week of detention for constantly showing up to class late, which really wasn't even his fault in the first place. He was only late because the teacher he had before that class was saying bullshit like : the bell doesn't dismiss you, I dismiss you. _Then what the fuck is the bell for?_ The curly haired boy groaned, hastily attempting to pull his sweaty locks in a bun, but failing because his hair wasn't long enough.

 

 

He squeezed his hands into tight fists, trying to ignore the cheers emitting from the other side of the bleachers. His school had just lost their playoff game. To fucking Park Prep. Who the fuck even was Park Prep? He wanted to kick himself, bang his head against a wall because who in the actual fuck loses to _Park Prep_. He started to feel his cheeks burning, in anger and dissatisfaction with himself. He really didn't like to lose.

 

 

He ignored the cries from his other teammates, the sympathetic looks and the whispers of "everyone has an off day" in his ears that never listened. He tried to avoid the look of his disappointed coach, his forlorn expression, his visor tipped down because he didn't want any questions. He ran a large hand through his hair that was tangled, and was beginning to smell a little greasy as he cursed to himself softly, so no one could hear, or at least no one wanted to acknowledge it.

 

 

He was their team captain, he was supposed to lead them to victory. He wasn't supposed to lose, he wasn't supposed to let his teammates down. He made his way into the locker room, ignoring the shifty glances of his teammates, giving them half hearted smiles and shaking his head softly after each question they asked him.

 

 

He always got after this like losing a game, he'd be stuck in his head for hours, blocking himself from everything in the world until another game came along. Maybe it wasn't practical and maybe it wasn't healthy either, but it was the way things worked in his head.

 

 

He almost snorted when he saw Calum emerge into the locker room, hair curled slightly from the sweat, cheeks fed from the heat, panting from the lingering adrenaline. His smile was as wide as ever, the crinkles in his eyes cutting into his cheeks. How the fuck could he be smiling. They'd just suffered a huge loss, and he was _smiling_ , laughing even, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut like he'd heard the funniest joke of the century.

 

 

Ashton scoffed, shaking his head and removing his cleats, flicking off the crumbly pieces of dried mud and dewy grass. He pulled down his socks and shin guards too, with a little difficulty. He should have listened to coach and gotten a bigger size, but of course he wouldn't admit that.

 

 

He glared at the kiwi boy, hating him, wanting to take the innocent joy from his very existence. He hated his stupid blonde streaks that earned him the nickname 'Lightning', hated his stupid puppy dog eyes and stupid boopy nose. He hated his stupid lips that were almost swollenly plump, hated his boyishly smooth face.

 

 

He hated his loud, high pitched laughter that sounded like a thousand suns, hated his hands that were delicate despite years as a goalie. He hated his toned, but still slender arms, hated his prominent collarbones and his solid shoulders. He hated his thick thighs and pert bum that would probably jiggle if you smacked it. _Fuck_ he hated Calum.

 

 

"What the fuck are you staring at me for?" The kiwi boy said, his sparkling eyes narrowed into a steely gaze. The older boy just rolled his eyes and let out a bitter laugh as he slipped on a pair of vans, glad to be out of his sweaty cleats.

 

 

"I dunno Calum. Maybe because you never fucking take anything seriously." He said lowly, knotting his shoes together slower than he normally would. The younger boy gave him an incredulous look, brushing off something one of his friends whispered in his ear.

 

 

"What are you even talking about?"

 

 

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now? We just fucking lost a playoff match to one of our biggest rivals, and you're just sitting here, joking around with your little squad like nothing even happened." Calum's mouth gaped, a mixture of confusion and disbelief slowly forming on his face before it melted into anger, red-hot and crushing.

 

 

"At least I'm trying to be positive! You just need to lighten up, it is never that serious." He  said, smirking slightly and whipping a blue gatorade out of his gym bag. He began chugging it quite loudly, some of the blue liquid dribbling from his mouth and in that moment, Ashton wanted nothing more than to splash that stupid gatorade on his stupid hair. Maybe it would fuck up those silly little blonde streaks.

 

 

He walked away from the group in silence, mumbling that he was going to take a shower. The showers were nasty, sure, but he wasn't about to come home smelling musky in all the wrong ways.

 

 

He reluctantly stepped into the shower after slipping on a pair of flip flops. He almost jumped at the feeling of the cold down his back, but it alerted his senses a little. He closed his eyes, letting the water cascade over him and began to think, like he always did.

 

 

Why was Calum even appointed team captain along with him? He wasn't an original, he wasn't the initial choice. He was a side thought. Ashton was the _real_ captain. He didn't know how the kiwi boy even made varsity, and as a starting player too. Sure he was a good goalie, but not _that_ good, definitely not good enough to be a captain. How did he even get to his position so high on the team, and why did everyone seem to like him?

 

 

 _He probably slept his way to the top, the little slut_. He thought, running his fingers through his hair and pumping some of the cheap shampoo that Calum probably bought for the team. He scoffed at the smell. It smelled like fuckboy. But he didn't stop lathering, figured he'd use it since was there.

 

 

Man, Calum really had the nerve. The nerve to try and take his status on the team, the nerve to act like he was the big fish in the pond, the man on top. Ashton knew better. Calum only acted like a cocky little shit when he was surrounded by people. He knew that having Calum alone would be worlds different.

 

 

 _God,_ he really wanted to put that boy in his place. That boy needed to be punished, He needed to be put back in his place, needed to be reminded of his position. And as Ashton turned off the squeaky faucet of the shower and slipped a scratchy towel on, he could almost ignore the tent in the fluffy fabric.

\---

He must've taken a long time in the shower, because when he was done, he only saw Calum sitting on the bench, hair freshly washed too, playing some repetitive game on his phone. He looked up when he saw Ashton coming towards him, his cheeks turning pink slightly at the sight of Ashton without a shirt. Sure he'd seen the older boy shirtless plenty of times, naked even. They were on the same team so of course. But this was a little different because they were alone, and he tried not to sigh at the beautifully tanned skin of Ashton's torso and the slight amount of hair on his chest.

 

 

"Coach Feldman says we have to see him in his office." He practically squeaked out, pretending to look at his phone. The older boy raised an eyebrow and stretched slightly, the towel moving further down his hips and Calum could see the trail from his navel to his _oh._

 

 

"Why does he want to see us?" Ashton questioned as he threw the towel off and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Calum stuttered, trying not to stare at the older boy changing.

 

 

"Uhh I dunno, he didn't tell me. But he said to get you when you get out of the shower."

 

 

"Alright, fine. Let's go." The curly haired boy said, shrugging and walking quite swiftly to the coach's office.

\---

"Do both of you know why I've called you in here today?" Coach Feldman said, a stern expression engraved on his face, his beat up clipboard held tightly in his hands.

 

 

"I think I might have an idea..."Ashton mumbled, looking at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster. He really hoped this little meeting didn't last long. His mom wouldn't be home until late that night, and he was planning on having a long, slow date with his hand and his laptop, just to take the stress from the day.

 

 

"I've called you in here because your behavior recently is absolute shit, to put it bluntly. You guys are team captains, you're supposed to be role models for your teammates. And instead of leading them and being role models like you guys are supposed to, you just argue about the most ridiculous, irrelevant shit! Like today, I don't even know _what_ you were yelling about, but I could hear it all the way from my office! That's just not acceptable!" The coach said, shaking his head and moving his hands over his balding head.

 

 

"With all due respect, coach can you please just get to the point? I have a lot of homework and stuff to do and I'm sure Ashton does too." Calum said softly, appealing to authority like he always did. The older man sighed, and began twirling the whistle between his fingers.

 

 

"My point is that both of you need to learn to respect each other. So what I'm going to do is leave you two alone in here for an hour while I go to my meeting with the principal. I want you guys to talk things through and try and see things from each other's point of view, alright?"

 

 

Both boys nodded quickly and their coach gave them a sympathetic smile before his phone started to beep.

 

 

"Shit. I'm late for the meeting! I'll see you guys in an hour!" Coach said, scrambling up from his desk and leaving the two students to themselves. The kiwi boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He realized he'd never been alone with Ashton for so long.

 

 

"So...what do you want to talk about." Calum said gingerly, hoping that he didn't sound like an idiot.

 

 

"Don't really want to talk." Ashton grumbled, and the kiwi boy could almost _feel_ the pent up aggression moving through his veins.

 

 

"O-oh. Well what do you want to-"

 

 

His words were swallowed by a moan, shallow and unexpected as he felt a large hand moving up and down his sweatpants.

 

 

"W-what are you doing, Ash?" He panted, his toes beginning to curl in his shoes. The older boy just looked at him intently and began to rub him harder, eliciting small sounds from the younger boy. Ashton stood himself up and grabbed Calum by the hips roughly, so he was bent over the desk, arms on the wood and ass in the air.

 

 

"A-Ashton, stop! We're gonna get in trouble!" He whispered lamely as be felt the older boys long fingers trace up and down his ass, sending shivers down his spine. He moaned quietly when he felt Ashton's gigantic hands cupping his ass, squeezing the supple skin slightly.

 

 

"Maybe I won't stop, Cal. Maybe I'll keep touching you like this until you're begging me to fuck you." He growled and Calum _whimpered_. God, Ashton was so controlling and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, but this wasn't right and he knew it, so he tried to push the older boy's hand from where it was rubbing inside the elastic waistband of his underwear.

 

 

"S-seriously, Ash! Stop!"

 

 

The older boy frowned and swiftly removed his hands from the kiwi boy's boxers and sat back down on the chair like nothing happened.

 

 

"Do you really want me to stop baby? Do you really want me to stop touching you? I can stop if you want me to and we'll just go back to talking about our feelings, but I don't really think you want to do that."

 

 

Calum almost moaned at those words, he could already feel his cock starting to leak. Ashton was being so dominant and talking so dirty to him, all he wanted now was to get on his knees and do whatever the older boy wanted.

 

 

"P-please, Ash...touch me _please_ I'll do whatever you want." He whined finally, rutting himself against nothing and Ashton smirked. He moved closer toward the younger bou and pulled down his pants and boxers, admiring his perfect ass.

 

 

It was perky but squishy enough at the same time, and when he squeezed it in his hand and it bounced back slightly, he almost _groaned_. He ran his hand up and globes of flesh, kneading them before bringing his hand down on the left cheek harshly, the loud smacking sound filling the tiny office.

 

 

"Fuck, Ash! Hit me again!" Calum yelped, and Ashton smacked him again and again, turning the tanned skin from pink to red and splotchy.

 

 

"You like having your ass spanked like this? You like being spanked like a naughty little slut, hmm?" The older boy questioned, leaving a particularly hard thrust on the lower part of his ass that wasn't so raw.

 

 

"Yes! I've been such a naughty little slut, I need to be taught a lesson!" The younger boy whimpered, burying his face into the unforgiving table. Ashton gave the extra red parts of his ass a squeeze and chuckled lightly at the sounds he could coax out of the younger boy. He wrapped his hand around Calum's cock, making quick work of stroking and spanking him at the same time, running the leaking head with his thumb and squeezing the tip.

 

 

"Ash I'm close!" The kiwi boy all but screamed out. Ashton immediately pulled his hand off, and Calum was thrusting into nothing before he realized what happened.

 

 

"Why'd you stop?" He pouted, looking at the older boy with his puppy dog eyes. But Ashton just gave him a pointed look and grabbed him by his hair forcing him

 

 

onto his knees.

 

 

"Shut up. Sluts don't get to ask questions." He snapped, the grip in the younger boy's hair agonizing. Calum really wanted to cry now, because it hurt so, so much and the only thing holding him up was Ashton's iron grip in his hair, but he didn't complain. He loved being treated like this.

 

 

Ashton pulled down his shorts and boxers quickly, setting his erection free. Calum's eyes widened at the size of his cock; thick and long, a vein along the underside and a leaking, red tip.

 

 

"Suck." The older boy said, and Calum immediately obliged, taking the whole length in his warm mouth, whimpering around it, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down.

 

 

Ashton moaned at the sight of the younger boy, eyes watering from gagging, pillowly lips stretched and swollen.

 

 

"Not so mouthy now, hmm?" The older man said with a smirk and began fucking Calum's mouth with a fast pace, bucking his hips and pushing the younger boy's head down further. The kiwi boy was coughing and sputtering now, drool pooling around the corners of his mouth. He gagged when Ashton gave him a deep thrust, furiously wiping the tears in his cheeks.

 

 

"Aww baby boy can't take a cock? Surprising for such a little slut." The older boy said with mock sympathy as he wiped away the excess spit with his fingers, smearing it on his chin with his thumb. He let Calum breathe for a second before thrusting back in immediately, not wanting to leave the warm wetness of the younger boy's mouth.

 

 

Calum didn't have a lot of time to breath while Ashton wrecked his throat, but he liked this. He liked being totally and completely used like a toy.

 

 

"Fuck yes, Cal. Choke on it." The older boy growled as his thrusts began to get more sloppy. He felt the familiar coil form down below and he really wanted to finish, but not yet. He wanted Calum's ass first.

 

 

He lifted up the younger boy's chin with his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before motion for him to get bent over the table again, and the kiwi boy obeyed with almost no hesitation.

 

 

"Do you have lube and a condom?" Ashton asked nonchalantly, squeezing Calum's bum all the while.

 

 

"Y-yeah, it's in the pocket of my pants..." The younger boy said, shivering at the feeling of the cold air against the burning skin of his ass. Luckily he didn't have to feel it for long, because he felt a warm hand on it again, and the sound of lube being squeezed out.

 

 

He watched with wide eyes as Ashton slid the condom on, slicking it up with the strawberry flavored lube and stroking it a few times for good measure.

 

 

"Do you want me to prep you, baby?" He asked softly and the younger boy shook his head, wiggling his butt slightly and earning a slap.

 

 

"You don't need to prep me, Ash...just go in I wanna feel it like that..." He groaned, raising his hips up. The older boy wiped the sweat from his forehead before spreading Calum's plump cheeks apart and lining himself up with his hole. It was tight and tiny and pink, and it was pulsing from sensitivity.

 

 

He moaned as he pushed himself in slowly, loving the feeling of Calum's velvety walls. The boy was so _fucking tight_ , and felt so good, he wondered what it would feel like to have his tongue down there, tasting him, making him writhe with pleasure.

 

 

The kiwi boy almost regretted Ashton not prepping him because the older boy was huge, and he'd never felt this full before, but he loved it at the same time. He loved the feeling of being stretched and absolutely split in half so the only sounds he could make were incoherent whimpers.

 

 

"So fucking tight..." Ashton moaned as he bottomed out, throwing his head back at the feeling of being surround by Calum. He began to thrust, shallowly and slow until he felt the younger grinding his ass back for more. He groaned loudly as he bucked his hips, the sound of slapping skin slowly filling the room.

 

 

Calum was whimpering loudly now, his face burrowed in the wooden table, and it was an awkward position, but he didn't care. Everything felt so good and so bad at the same time, just the right amount of wrong. He let out a high pitched whine when Ashton hit his spot and  smacked his ass _hard,_ leaving the shape of his hand as a reminder for the next day.

 

 

"You're doing so well for me baby. Taking my big cock like a good little slut." He growled, fisting into the younger boy's hair and spitting onto the wooden table.

 

 

"Lick it up." The older boy growled and Calum felt his cheeks burn. Was Ashton really going to make him lick up his spit. He let out a soft sound when the older man gave his thigh a slap, pinching the skin with long fingers.

 

 

"Lick it up, you fucking whore. I'm pretty sure you've had much filthier things in your mouth." He growled, and the younger boy nodded obediently before licking up the saliva with his own tongue slowly, his eyes bubbling with tears at the embarrassment. He felt so used and humiliated and degraded and he knew he was going to regret everything as soon as it was finished, but he didn't want this to stop. He didn't want any of it to stop.

 

 

"You sound so fucking good baby. Whining like a needy little bitch." Ashton cooed, rubbing his hand softly on Calum's ass that was surely going to be bruised up soon. He grabbed him by his hips, pulling them up slightly to get a better angle and the kiwi boy almost jumped off the table from the pressure on his prostate.

 

 

"F-feels so good, Ash! M-more, please!" He begged, his words slurred and thick, drunk off pleasure. The older boy made an animalistic noise and rubbed his hands down Calum's torso, stopping to stroke along his tummy.

 

 

"Can you feel me here, baby?" He groaned, his voice starting to sound a little shaky, and the younger boy nodded, unable to speak now. He wrapped a hand tentatively around his painfully hard cock, trying to score a bit of relive but Ashton smacked bus hand away quickly.

 

 

"Don't even think about it. You aren't allowed to cum until I do." He said, the tone of his voice becoming less steady and more breathless as he snapped his hips at a rapid pace, the pressure hitting straight against Calum's prostate, eliciting whiny, almost girly sounds from his as he writhed and collapsed into the table, letting Ashton use his body.

 

 

"Fuck...I'm close..." He breathed, sweat dripping down his chest and his hair even more tangled than it was before. He pulled out quickly and almost ripped the condom off, throwing it somewhere irrelevant.

 

 

He turned Calum over onto his back, not even bothering to get him on his knees again. He hovered above the younger boy's mouth, his cock heavy and leaking the tip a fiery red.

 

 

"Look at me pretty baby." He all but whimpered and Calum looked at him innocently, pouty lips swollen and red, cheeks stained with tears, eyebrows furrowed and hair trussed up and that was all it took for Ashton to explode.

 

 

He painted the younger boy's face, most of it on his lips, dripping down his chin. He picked up the pearly liquid with his fingers and fed it to Calum, who sucked obediently, almost as if he was still craving a cock. 

 

 

Ashton almost collapsed back on the desk, but he knew Calum still hadn't cum yet, and Calum was such a good boy for him. So he jammed three fingers inside if him quickly, he was still wet, but the older boy was amazed at how fast he was already starting to tighten up. He scissored his fingers around, hooking them and rubbing them in all the right spots until the younger boy was falling apart underneath him.

 

 

"Fuck, please! Please let me cum **_pleasepleaseplease_** he sobbed, every nerve in his body heightened and he felt so good and so high and so light headed in the best way, he never wanted the ecstasy to end.

 

 

"Go ahead and cum, princess." Ashton finally said, and Calum came against his own tummy, untouched, spurting his seed all over himself. He collapsed onto the desk,the back of his head hitting the wood and his legs turning to jelly. He felt a comforting hand rub across his forehead, moving away the bleached patch of fringe.

 

 

"Look at you baby. Made a mess all over yourself." Ashton said softly, collecting the cum of the kiwi boy's tummy and feeding some of it to him, letting him taste himself. They stayed in silence for a second, the only sounds being the soft, breathless pants and the tick-tock of the wall clock.

 

 

Calum looked up at the clock hesitantly. Almost an hour had passed.

 

 

"We should get changed." He mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes, and all he really wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he couldn't.

 

 

"Yeah. We have to hurry." Ashton said, his voice back to the soft and gentle tone he usually used as he lifted up the younger boy bridal style to the lockers.

\---

A few minutes later, Coach Feldman entered the room, a chipper expression on his face at the boy's looking at each other without looking like they wanted to kill each other.

 

 

"So I take it you guys have resolved your issues?" He said brightly, a smile forming on his face, and Ashton couldn't help but smile too. Calum noticed and thought Ashton had the brightest smile he'd ever seen. It was like sunshine; dimply and wide and full of life.

 

 

Coach stood up and motioned for the boy's to follow him as he marked some things down on his clipboard.

 

 

"I'm glad you guys resolved your issues. And the rest of the team is at Pizza Hut so I can drive you there if-WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A CONDOM ON THE FLOOR?!!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was so unrealistically but how'd i do guys? i wanted to write something like this for a while and i would love some feedback :))


End file.
